


冬季溫差

by Lisacat



Series: 影片衍生 [5]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 清水無差偏EB。兩人穿同一件外套讓人激動。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 影片衍生 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798306
Kudos: 17





	冬季溫差

7月是布里斯本最冬天的月份了，一入夜就能和白天差上10度，11、12度的冬夜，即使在室內也讓人忍不住搓著裸露出來的肌膚取暖。

而Brett就是那個正在試圖不著痕跡地上下搓手臂，以免冷空氣一直往體內鑽的人。

這是今天行程安排中的倒數第二支影片了，雖然換上了高領上衣，但短袖下的雙手還是起了雞皮疙瘩。

當他們忍不住做出反應讓影片結束時，他倒是挺開心的，影片長度就交給剪輯桑煩惱就好，他只想去車上翻找看看有沒有帶到他們的長袖上衣，但在他開口前，Eddy就搶在他前面開口了。

「你會冷對不對？這件外套你先穿著，我去房間拿我的夾克來穿就好了。」

故意丟在他頭上的外套還帶著那個人的溫度，他躲在外套底下深深吸了一口氣，鼻腔中混合了淡淡的洗衣精味和Eddy獨有的那個味道，讓人心安。

啪答啪答的腳步聲走遠後，他才將頭上蓋著的外套拉下來穿上，他抓著袖口迷戀地靠近臉龐蹭了兩下，想起去年在新加坡被告白時，邊掉著眼淚邊說著，下雨了會成為他的雨傘、天冷了會成為他的外套的那個人沒有食言呢。

一眨眼，他們彼此配合著腳步，一步一步地走到這裡了，雖然不打算公開說明兩人的關係變化，但像這樣明目張膽地穿著對方的衣服還是讓他有點疑慮，粉絲不是他最主要擔心的部分，令他憂心的是偶爾也會點開他們的影片，看看自家兒子最近做得如何的雙方父母。

他們還沒決定如何向家人說明，他們實在太熟了，熟到Eddy媽媽會說「帶女朋友來給阿姨看看，阿姨幫你鑑定一下適不適合你」，而他媽媽也會對Eddy說「帶女友到阿姨家吃飯啊，阿姨一定會端出拿手招牌菜請你們吃」。

而媽媽們那神奇的第六感肯定會抓著這件事問的吧…

咚咚咚跑來的那個聲音愈來愈近，他在Eddy進到工作室時脫下了外套，塞進一臉茫然的人懷裡。

「你不是會冷嗎？」

「嗯，我忘記換一件上衣了，我去看看有沒有長袖的。」

他低著頭往外走，剛踏出兩步就被拉住手，無法再走。

Eddy長長的手臂從沙發上撈起他自己帶來隨手放著的黑色短袖上衣，一言不發地替他脫下高領上衣，再套上那件短袖，提著外套領子將他的雙手一一放進袖子裡，整理好領口後才低頭親了他的鼻樑。

他反射性地閉上眼，然後感覺到那個吻往下移，接著雙唇被小心含住，那張唇柔軟而豐滿，輕輕咬在自己嘴唇上的動作像在對待高腳水晶杯一樣。

他在呼吸和唇舌分離的空檔說話。

「Eddy，謝謝你，但是我不能穿這件外套拍攝影片。」

「你可以，因為我們約好了，在你感到冷的時候，我會成為你的外套，替你驅趕寒冷，所以你可以穿著。」

他搖了搖頭，笑自己怎麼忘了Eddy在認識他之後，被他影響得一旦認定了一件事，便會努力執行到底，就和自己一樣。

「我知道了，但如果爸媽問起呢？」

眼前的男人歪著頭將垂下來的瀏海往後甩，兩眼笑得彎彎地將他連同外套一起抱住。

「那就告訴他們實話啊，我們雖然不是什麼愛情喜劇的主角，但也不會因此成為悲劇

「好吧，那我就不管了，直接穿著拍下一段影片喔？」

Eddy沒有再回話，只是走過去將補光燈的插頭重新插上，打開攝影機後回到他的那張椅子，拍拍琴椅要他趕快去坐好。

在他坐下準備說開場白時，左手邊才默默飄來一句話，讓他在整段影片裡除了傻笑之外，什麼都不會做。

「我喜歡你穿著我的衣服，像我在抱著你一樣。」

這句話讓他們最後只能決定將這段影片刪掉，隔天早上起床再補拍一次，至於多早起床，以及起床後Brett為何還堅持穿著這件外套，那就是另一段故事了。


End file.
